sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Viper's Happily Ever After
With the "Disney Afternoon" villains arrested, Ripto turned to stone, and Messina gone forever, Lenny swam over to Crane and nuzzled him on the cheek. "Well done, Crane!" he smiled. "Thanks, Lenny." said Crane. He, Lenny, Minnie, Alice, and Wendy looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Crane quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Minnie, Alice, and Wendy guided Crane up the stairs of the tower into Viper's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same snake in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Crane slowly leaned down and kissed the snake girl gently. He pulled back, and then...Viper's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Viper looked up at the bird and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Viper smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Minnie and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Lenny smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Crane and Viper. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Li Shang, Mulan, and Shifu began to wake up and yawned. Li Shang looked at Shifu and saw that he was still asleep. Li Shang shook him awake, and Shifu began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Shifu, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Li Shang. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Shang, this is the fourteenth century." said Shifu. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Shang. Shifu said, "Well, to come right to the point, my pupil Crane says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Princesses then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Crane and Viper appeared, side-by-side, walking/slithering down the stairs. Crane was now wearing a royal blue ball uniform with gold trimming, dark gray pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, black shoes, and a gold crown with sapphires on his head. Viper was now wearing her green dress, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then Li Shang and Mulan became happy to see their adoptive daughter. "It's Viper! She's here!" said Li Shang. Shifu somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His student is with a princess? Then what does his student mean by snake? "And...and Crane!" said Shifu, surprised to see his student with Viper. Crane and Viper approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Li Shang, Mulan, and Shifu. Viper then fondly slithered up to her adoptive mother and embraced her for the first time. "Viper, darling!" Mulan cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Viper. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Viper is now reunited with Li Shang and Mulan after seventeen years. Up on the balcony, the Three Princesses smiled happily, with Wendy sighing with her hands in her face, Minnie just looking at Crane and Viper, and Alice shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Shifu approached his student, still confused about the whole snake/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Viper approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Crane, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Viper, curtsying before the bird. "Please." "But, but,..." said Shifu. But Crane and Viper stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Shifu looked at Li Shang and Mulan in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Li Shang and Mulan didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Shifu looked up at the balcony and saw Minnie, Alice, and Wendy also humming along to the music. Shifu shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Crane and Viper continued to dance. On the balcony, Alice shed a tear, and Minnie heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Alice! What's the matter, dear?" Minnie asked the Wonderlandian girl. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Alice, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Minnie smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Minnie saw the color of Viper's dress, she gasped. It was green instead of magenta or blue! "Alice, did you make the dress green?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress and turned it magenta, saying, "Magenta!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Wendy also saw that the dress was now magenta and said, "Blue!" and, therefore, turning it blue. "Oh no!" sighed Alice, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Crane and Viper, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress kept changing its color from magenta to blue and so forth. At last the dress was changed to its green color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A Brermeerkat Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs